Polymers are often added to laundry detergent compositions. The polymers can provide benefits such as soil release, anti-redeposition, dye transfer inhibition etc.
Often, polymers are available in a liquid form. In the case of granular laundry detergent compositions they are often added at the end of the manufacture process, in which they are sprayed onto the detergent granules. However, this post addition spray-on results in the formation of large granules, due to uneven distribution of the polymer, i.e. the polymer tends to form large droplets that stick to the detergent granules and result in the formation of large granules.
The formation of these large granules is undesirable to consumers, who prefer smaller granules. Consumers associate large granules with slow dissolution and poor cleaning performance.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method to make a granular detergent composition that comprises polymers and that has a consumer acceptable appearance.
The Inventors have surprisingly found that if an emulsion is firstly made of the polymer ahead of spraying onto the spray-dried particles, the problem of large granule formation is reduced.